


【欧驼】IN HOTEL

by verab



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verab/pseuds/verab
Summary: 国际三禁。转出不认，错都在我，严禁上升。被欧成对驼讲的话撩到了。匆忙开车，为开车而开车，不存在剧情。





	【欧驼】IN HOTEL

**Author's Note:**

> 国际三禁。转出不认，错都在我，严禁上升。
> 
> 被欧成对驼讲的话撩到了。
> 
> 匆忙开车，为开车而开车，不存在剧情。

一阵急促的敲门声。

欧成透过酒店房门的猫眼看到了站在门外的金赫奎。

刚刚拉开门，急促的喘息声就贴近了耳边，还有越喘越凶的趋势。金赫奎甚至没等到门完全打开，就挤过门缝，整个人扑到了欧成的身上。

“发生了什么？你怎么这么急促？”

“什么时候来韩国的，怎么不告诉我？”

两个声音同时冒了出来，房间内的空气仿佛静止了一会。还是欧成先打破了安静，一边笑着，搂抱着金赫奎，关上了刚刚没来得及管好的房门，顺手反锁了一道。

“只是还没做好见你的准备，宝贝儿”说着欧成对着金赫奎来了一个wink。欧洲人的面部做出这样的动作，总是带来一种戳中心脏的暴击感。

“还好这个地方我上次来过”金赫奎磕磕巴巴的用英语表达着。他得承认，刚刚欧成的wink把他电的有点懵。

“你来了，我想的担心的那些，都不重要了。对于我来说，眼前的你是一切。”被人凝视着眼睛说出这样的话语，金赫奎脸已经红的发烫了，却还是强撑着，倔强的不肯回避欧成深情的目光。

可能是金赫奎先动的手，也可能是欧成主动出击。在金赫奎觉得自己面部热度稍降的时候，他发现自己的舌头正在被欧成的舌头热情的缠绕着，勾引着。深吻带来的大脑窒息感，让金赫奎觉得自己轻飘飘的，在稀薄的空气中变得意乱情迷，下方的某个地方也悄悄的起了反应。当然有反应的不止他一个就是了，不过在这种情况下，金赫奎已经无法注意到周身的任何情况了。

终于在欧成松开他的嘴唇的时候，他终于能够大口呼吸空气。

“Once more，baby”

金赫奎却此时推开了他宽而温暖的胸膛。欧成的眼神有些迷惑，他不明白刚刚明明非常热情的金赫奎为什么会拒绝他。但他愿意等待。

只见金赫奎用纤细的手指，一点点从欧成T恤的下摆伸了进去，自下而上的，一点点的，逐渐掀起了欧成的上衣，欧成配合他，脱掉了自己的上衣，欣赏着金赫奎的白而纤细的手指，一点点的在自己胸口移动。当终于触及到乳头的时候，金赫奎用食指和中指轻轻夹住了它，不算很用力的揉捏它，欧成内心的感受远远大于实际身体的触碰感，但还是发出了轻微而舒适的呻吟声。金赫奎见状，停下了手头的动作，将欧成推到床上坐着，自己则跪坐在欧成身上，低下头，用舌尖开始尝试触碰欧成的乳尖。这下彻底引燃了欧成身体的热度，他不断的深呼吸，金赫奎胯下的器官也变得明显而硬挺。但金赫奎并不因此感到满足，他从欧成的身上下来，分开欧成的双腿，跪坐在床沿旁的地毯上。金赫奎用脸贴近了欧成的性器，故意张开嘴，对准欧成的性器呼出热气。但是他故意不肯解开欧成的裤带，而是不断的用脸、用手、甚至用舌头，在欧成的裤子外打转，刺激着。直到欧成伸出手轻轻对着他的头进行按压，金赫奎才终于用牙齿咬住欧成队裤的边沿，向下拉扯，欧成配合他的动作，脱掉了一直在碍事的外裤，没有给金赫奎继续折磨他的机会，欧成自己立即拽下了一直在舒服着自己的内裤。

“you bad"金赫奎小声嘟囔着，伸手开始触碰欧成的性器，在他微微张开口试图继续用舌头折磨欧成的时候，欧成终于无法忍受的捏住他的两颊，迫使金赫奎张开口，整个的吞下自己肿胀的性器。金赫奎也并不反抗，一只手扶着性器，嘴巴熟练的进行吞吐，时不时还抬头看向欧成，用自己最擅长的无辜眼神。同时，金赫奎的另外一只手却悄悄下伸进自己的裤子里，揉捏着自己早在接吻时已发情的性器，他可以用最熟练的动作诱惑欧成，却羞耻于说出自己的情状。

当吞吐进行到欧成感觉自己快射的时候，欧成却拔出了性器，他站起身，将跪坐在地上的金赫奎半拥起来，按倒在柔软的大床上。再解开金赫奎的裤子，脱掉，一套动作行云流水。果然不出他所料，金赫奎是做过润滑和扩张以后才来的，果然后穴的湿润让他显得那么急不可耐。见此，欧成也不再做什么额外的动作，直接扶着性器对准金赫奎的后穴直接深入。

果然是天生的婊子。欧成满脑子都是这句话。金赫奎的后穴紧致而有弹性，并不是一味的紧锢，富有弹性的内壁和随着呼吸轻轻颤动的穴口都将欧成的感官都调动到了极致。当欧成整根插入后，金赫奎长长的吟哼了出来，带着极大的满足感。看到他并没感到不适，欧成除了奋力在后穴开干，似乎做任何额外的事情，都不合适。

欧成一只手按住金赫奎的后腰，另外一只手反复揉捏着金赫奎肉不多却非常有手感的臀肉。他的每一下进攻都非常深入，深深的触及了那个极其敏感的触点。以至于金赫奎大脑已经无法做出除了本能反应以外的任何回应，短促而激动的呻吟，一声又一声。欧成感到了不满足，他想听金赫奎更甜蜜的声音。于是他俯下身，轻轻舔着金赫奎瘦弱的脖颈，同时手掌划过他的臀部。

“啪”清脆而响亮的声音，带着不大的力度，和巨大的羞耻感。

金赫奎听到声音，意识终于在强力的操干中稍微找回了一点，但这一点意识带来了更多的羞耻感。伴随着清脆响亮的巴掌声，金赫奎不断的呻吟着，同时带着羞耻的哭音。一直到金赫奎几乎无法正常喘气，欧成才轻微的放缓了进攻节奏。他将金赫奎转了个身，正对着他，袒露着已经无法隐藏的愿望。配着上身还穿着的，已经凌乱褶皱的宽松纯白T恤，带着一种无法形容的情色感觉。欧成将金赫奎的两条腿抗在了肩膀上，用力的再次深入他的后穴。

金赫奎经历了两次像喷射火箭般不断连升的快感，已经到了极限。他忍不住缩紧了后穴，双手紧紧抓住了床单。在欧成的脏话声中，达到了高潮。比起动手，他更喜爱后穴带来的极致高潮快感。

射精后的金赫奎显得有些虚弱，但欧成并不打算就这样放过他，他知道，金赫奎还可以承受更多。欧成松开了金赫奎的双腿，整个人倾覆到金赫奎身上，他不打算在做爱的时候与金赫奎接吻，那会错失金赫奎美妙的叫床声。欧成目光的注意力都放到了金赫奎的耳朵上，这是他最敏感的一点。当欧成的舌尖刚接触到金赫奎耳垂的瞬间，金赫奎无法抑制的发出了叫声。欧成将金赫奎的耳垂当做一块软肉，不断的咀嚼，舔舐，逐渐舌尖的接触范围从耳垂蔓延到了耳洞，耳骨。金赫奎的叫声也越来越尖锐，仿佛仅通过舔耳朵就能让他高潮似的。同时欧成的手也没闲着，一只手伸到了另一侧的耳朵上，反复捏弄，另外一只手则隔着棉布的T恤玩弄起金赫奎的乳头，甚至还恶意的用纯棉布的粗糙感对金赫奎的乳头进行一遍又一遍的刺激。

当欧成终于在金赫奎的身上进行过一轮的开发后，又重新开始了新一轮的抽插。这次金赫奎大概是被玩弄的有些过头，在欧成射精感刚刚出现的时候，就已经尖叫着射精了，飞出的精液甚至沾染到了欧成的小腹上。

欧成恶意的用手指蘸取了金赫奎的精液，一点又一点的涂抹到了金赫奎的嘴唇上。金赫奎则轻轻张开了嘴，用舌头吮吸着欧成偶尔伸入的手指，一点又一点的吞下了自己的精液。这情状，又色情，又让人沉醉。

“轻一点，我没得射了”金赫奎用迷蒙又带着天真的眼神，一边说着，一边还在吮吸欧成的手指。

“你真是世界上最会骗人的婊子”欧成简直不知道什么样的人才能从金赫奎的情欲牢笼中脱逃。他这次选择抱起了金赫奎，一下又一下的用力攻击着金赫奎的那一点，直到他终于感受到了高潮的即将来临。

“射到我脸上吧”金赫奎又用那种黏糊、轻佻的语气，最无辜的表情，说着最色情的话语。欧成深深的在他柔软温热的后穴又抽插了几十下，拔了出来，对着金赫奎面带潮红的面颊撸动了几下，大股的精液从他的马眼喷射了出来，如此出精量，金赫奎的眼角附带鼻梁都受到了沾染。

射精过后欧成向下趴在了金赫奎的身上，许久未见，金赫奎甚至比之前更加的让人沉迷。当他抬起头的时刻，金赫奎伸出舌头，正在将嘴角的精液一点点的舔入嘴中，这样的情景，欧成觉得自己刚刚射精的下身又有复苏的迹象。干死这个这个金赫奎，是欧成此刻唯一的念头。不需要任何春药，金赫奎本身比春药更能诱发他的性欲。

没关系，来得及，欧成抬头看了一眼时间，离天亮还有很久，至少今夜，他不想放过这个人。


End file.
